1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nail polish remover kits, and more specifically, to a nail polish remover kit that provides the user with a way to effectively remove nail polish from both fingers and toes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Women have applied nail polish to their fingernails and toenails for centuries. Modern nail polish formulations, however, can be difficult to remove when the polish becomes faded, or when it is desired to change the color of the polish or the decorations applied thereto, or simply to clean the nails. Most frequently, the process of removing nail polish from the fingernails and toenails requires the purchase of several items. Round jars containing a sponge imbued with nail polish remover are available for removing nail polish from the fingernails. The sponge has slits defined therein so that each fingernail may be separately inserted into the sponge to soak off the nail polish.
However, this jar and sponge combination cannot be used to remove nail polish from toenails, since it is not feasible to separately insert each toe into the slits defined in the sponge. Consequently, a bottle of nail polish remover and cotton balls are used to wipe nail polish from the toenails. The process is messy and impractical, and sometimes the open bottle of nail polish remover is accidentally knocked over so that the polish remover is spilled onto carpeting, or the wetted cotton balls become stuck to the user's fingernails as they attempt to apply the remover to their toenails, etc. Whether removing nail polish from fingernails or toenails, it is often necessary to have a nail file handy to scrape the last traces of nail polish from the edges of the nails and crevices between the nail and finger. The need to have all of these supplies for the simple task of removing nail polish can not only be costly, but can take up valuable counter and/or travel space.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a single product that includes everything required to remove nail polish from both fingernails and toenails. Thus, a nail polish remover kit solving the aforementioned problems is desired.